fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Bombell
Bombell '(爆弾鐘 in Japan, which means ''Bakukane) is a Bomb Boo, a fusion between a Boo and a Bob-Omb that is the main protagonist and hero of the Bombell series. Bombell's main goal is to help anyone who is in danger and save his homeland from being attacked, which makes Shadem his arch-nemesis in the series since these are his plans. Ever since he turned into a hero, Bombell became sure of himself and has gotten real friends that will help him on his quests. Since his first appearance, Bombell has appeared in several Fantendo spin-off games. Story Bombell was a normal, little Bomb Boo, who didn't know how to use his explosive powers. The other Boos just made fun of him, and he eventually left the mansion. A few days later, Bombell met a very shy and smart Boo, called Booster, and they became best friends. Booster went to his laboratory with Bombell to show him some of his experiments. While Booster was distracted, Bombell took one of the potions. Booster saw Bombell with the potion and shouted him not to touch that. However, this caused Bombell to accidentally drop the potion, sprinkling on him. When Bombell awoke, he noticed he was different, he was bigger and he felt stronger. Now, thanks to Booster's potion, Bombell was explosive and had stronger powers than any normal Bomb Boo. Personality Bombell was very depressed when he was a regular Bomb Boo. He was easily frightened of everything and was very shy and somewhat awkward. All of this was due to how bad he was treated by the other Boos in the mansion, as they just made fun of him for being timid, coward and weak. When Bombell got his transformation, he somehow got a very kind, funny and friendly personality. He's also brave, curious, adventurous and heroic. Bombell loves to help anyone who is in need, and has great friends now who help him on his adventures. Appearance Bombell is a dark grey, almost black, Boo with yellow eyes and teeth, just like other Bomb Boos. However, he also has yellow lines around him and a yellow fuse, like Bob-ombs. He's also slightly bigger than normal Boos. Game Appearances ''Bomb Frenzy Bombell makes his debut in ''Bomb Frenzy ''as the main protagonist and hero. His mission is to save the Mushroom Grasslands from his evil arch-enemy, Shadem and his Bombx. His story comes from this game, and here is where he meets his friends that will help him in his adventures. Mutant Riot Bombell is confirmed to appear in ''Mutant Riot ''as a playable character. Not much is known actually. Fantendo Fight Fest!'' Bombell appears as a Downloadable Character in Fantendo Fight Fest!. His Finisher attack is the '''Explosion. With it, Bombell explodes, destroying the stage and enemies. ''Super Mario Smash Bros. Bombell, Booster, Bombella, Stanley, and Benjamin all appear as Downloadable Characters in the game ''Super Mario Smash Bros. ''Super Smash Bros. Demigod Bombell appears in Super Smash Bros. Demigod in Fantendo DLC along with another Fantendo characters. His moveset: *'Standard Move': Bomblob *'Up Move': Rocket Bomb *'Left/Right Move': Burning Tongue *'Down Move': Invisi-Boom *'Final Smash': Bomblob Attack (Bomblobs start falling on the course, blowing up his opponents and causing massive damage) According with eShop description of Fantendo DLC, Bombell enters in Demigod's Tournament to become a living Boo. Omega Summit Bombell appears in ''Omega Summit ''as a boss, since he's controlled by the Troll/N00b forces, as well as other Fantendo creations. The Fantendo Survivors Bombell apperas in The Fantendo Survivors as a playable character, he is a kamikaze fighter, he can use Bomblobs, his fuse and his tongue. Fantendo Quest In this upcoming game Bombell appears as a playable character. He's the only character with the Explosive element and his Special Move is Bomblob Blast. Fantendo Riders: Boost Bombell appears as a playable character in this game with his Gear called Bomblob and as a "Fly" type. His attacks are: *'Lv. 1': Super Fuse *'Lv. 2': Bomb's Away *'Lv. 3': Spooky Dance And his Special Tricks are: *Bomb Dash *Invinsibility *Duplicate *KA-BOOM *Great Bomb Dash Project Fan10do Bombell as well as Benjamin appears as a playable character in ''Project Fan10do. Not much information is known at the moment. ''Lets-a-go, Mario Bombell appears in this game as DLC character. His attacks and moves include turning invisible, hovering, exploding and even creating and controlling 3 Bomblobs throughout the levels. Interaction with other Characters Booster Booster is Bombell's first and best friend. They both are shown to have a lot of fun together, although their personalities are very different, with Bombell being very adventurous and heroic, and Booster being very shy and serious. Bombella Bombella is Bombell's girlfriend. During his adventure in Bomb Frenzy, Booster and him met her when she was being attacked by the Bombx. When they saved her, Bombell and Bombella fell in love, and the two eventually became a couple later in the game. Benjamin Bombell and Benjamin seem to be good friends as well. Benjamin likes to help Bombell and others, and as a reward in ''Bomb Frenzy he decides to help him on his quests for saving him from the Bombx. Shadem Shadem is Bombell's arch-enemy. Bombell wants to stop his plans of ruling the kingdom, and Shadem, after being aware of this, wants to get rid of Bombell and his friends. King Boo Before Bombell got his transformation and became a hero, he was a member of King Boo's Troop and was living in his mansion along with other species of Boos and ghosts. King Boo seemed to be nice to Bombell, even though Bombell left the mansion and the troop (and he didn't know how bad Bombell was treated by the other Boos). It is unknown if Bombell and King Boo still have any kind of relationship. Trivia *Strangely, in the Bomb Frenzy artwork Bombell's bomb fuse is silver instead of gold like in newer artworks. Gallery Artwork Bombell.png|Main 3D artwork. Bombell2.png Bombell_BombFrenzy.png|Bomb Frenzy Bombell BEQ.png|Bombell: Explosive Quest (upcoming game) BombellHBB.png|Bombell By . TaBooki_and_Bombell.png|TaBooki and Bombell creating fire. BombellDrawing.png|Bombell By BombellbyPlazzap.png|Bombell by ImagesCAQSJP4D.png|Bombell (Halloween Picture) Made by BombellSkullMask.png|Bombell with a skull mask made by Bombell_New.png BombellMythis.png|Bombell in Mythis style made by BombellChristmas.png|Bombell Christmas art by BombellSaysMerryChristmas.png|Christmas Bombell made by Bombell_FRB.png|Fantendo Riders: Boost BombellChristmas-SMB64.PNG|Christmas art by ChristmasBombell.png|Christmas Mugshot by Bombell_LMDM_Style.png|''Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon'' style. FF_Mii_Bombell_Costume.png|A Mii in a Bombell costume from Fantendo Funfair. Doh Wikiday Gift.png|Wikiversary gift by . Boombo.png|Wikiversary gift by DohIMissedFromEva.png|Wikiversary gift by . Doh's1stWikiversaryPresent.png|Wikiversary gift by . PoorLittleFuselessBombell.png|Solo Bombell art of Plazzap's Wikiversary gift. Mini Bombell FMM.png|Fantendo Mini Madness FantendoArtCollaboration_DohOpening.png|Bombell and Ghuplight. BombellAmiibo.png|A Bombell amiibo. Bombell (MLstyle) by drebbles.png|Bombell by Bombell and Katero by drebbles.png|Bombell and Katero by Sprites and Icons Bombell Icon.png|Bombell's icon. Bombell M&LSprite Style.png|Bombell Battle Sprite Bombell and Booster overworld sprites.png|Bombell and Booster's overworld sprites. Paper Bombell Sprite.png|Paper Bombell Dlc01.png|Lets-a-go, Mario Bombellmug.png|Bombell's Mugshot by Bombell 1.png|Bombell's waving sprite by Bombellittle.png|Sprite by Mystery Mushroom Bombell.png|Bombell as a costume in Super Mario Maker. Category:Fan Characters Category:Mario Characters Category:Boos Category:Males Category:Ghosts Category:Undead Category:Main Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Main Heroes Category:Playable Characters Category:Bombell (series) Category:The Fantendo Games Category:Fantendo Figurine Fighters Category:Fantendo Corruption